Fabrittanill: How I Met Your Mothers
by DaBillmann
Summary: A companion piece to my story Eight Is ENOUGH. Scenes from when Bill and Santana were little, and from Bill and the Unholy Trinity's high school years. Bill/Santana friendship, Bill/Unholy Trinity friendship, eventual Brittanill then finally Fabrittanill relationship.
1. Chapter 1: When Bill Met Santana

**Fabrittanill: How I Met Your Mothers**

 **By DaBillmann**

A/N Each chapter will be a stand alone scene, mostly dealing with Bill and the Unholy Trinity in high school. Some fairly short, some fairly long, some containing songs performed by Bill and the girls or for Bill and/or the girls. Again, all are stand alone, but all are connected telling the story of how the foursoem came together. Listed just as a Glee story rather than a crossover as only Glee characters and OC's will be used. Rated M to be safe for language, and at least references to spanking of children and teens, and at least references to teenage sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of that stuff. Bill Gordon and any other OC's are all mine.

 **Chapter One: When Bill Met Santana**

Bill Gordon (NOT Billy! He WAS five years old after all) had been excited about today for weeks. It was his first day of school! He was going to learn to read and write better (he already could a little) and make new friends, and according to the housekeeper learn where a place called Brazil was. It all sounded so new and exciting! But now that it was here, he was, well, a little sad.

The morning had started off well. He usually had his breakfast in the kitchen with Mrs. Bryant like he always did, this morning he was all dressed up and having breakfast in the dining room with his parents! He really only ever got to eat with them on special occaisions. He had sat there, chattering away, never really noticing that all his Dad was saying was "Uh huh" and all Mom was saying was "That's nice Dear."

Then what he thought was the best part of all. His beloved grandmother, Granny Maggie, had gotten there! Granny Maggie was his most favorite person in the world and she came to see him on his first day of school!

Then, his Mom and Dad told him that they were both very busy this morning and Granny Maggie would be taking him. He'd nodded, understanding. Dad worked real hard, that was why they lived in this big house, and had a housekeeper and everything and Mom had a lot of meetings to go to, so they were busy a lot. Luckily, Granny Maggie came over a lot, and Mrs. Bryant was really nice. So, his Mom had patted him on top of his head and told him to have a good day, and his Dad had lightly bopped his nose with one finger and said "Make me proud, boy." Mom sometimes called him "Dear" but Dad only ever called him "Bill" or "Boy". Granny Maggie called him all kinds of names.

Then, they'd gotten to school, and Bill had gotten sad. All the other kids were being dropped off by their parents, mostly their Mom's, but, some their Dad's. As much as Bill loved Granny Maggie, he sometimes wished his Mom or Dad would do stuff like this with him.

"Hello Mrs. Talbert," Granny Maggie said to the pretty lady about his Mom's age. "I'm Margaret Helman, and this is my Grandson Bill." She leaned forward and stage whispered "NEVER call him Billy!"

Mrs. Talbert nodded and looekd down at Bill, with his jet black hair, and expressive, soulful green eyes. "Hello Bill! I'm glad you're here. We're going to have lots of fun today."

"Nice to meet you," said Bill politely, giving her a big grin, that held a lot of mischeif. God! He really WAS an adorable little boy!

Granny Maggie turned to talk to Mrs. Talbert for awhile, so Bill looked aroudn the class. His eyes lit up. There was a piano in the room! He wandered over to it, and started touching the keys. He could play the piano real good. His Mom and Dad used to let him come out of his room when they had a party so he could play for their guests. His Mom had once told him he was different than other kids, he was musically prodigal, or something. He already played the piano, and Granny Maggie was teaching him to play guitar, and teaching him to dance. Bill could sing good too, but he was better at playing piano.

He automatically sat down and started playing one of his favorite Mozart pieces. All conversation in the classroom stopped as everybody watched him He was used to being watched when he played, so he just kept playing. After a few, Mrs. Talbert and Granny Maggie came over.

"That was really nice Sweetheart," said Granny Maggie. "But, that's not your piano. You really should ask Mrs. Talbert before you start playing."

Bill looked up, wide eyed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Talbert," he said. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's ok,"she said smiling. "But why don't you say bye to your Grandma so we can start class?"

Granny Maggie hugged and kissed him and told him to have a super day, then Mrs. Talbert led him to a table telling him to sit here.

Bill looked over to see he was sitting next to a very pretty little girl who had long hair that was as black as his was, and CARAMEL colored skin. She was the only one in the class with skin like that, and he thought it was SO pretty.

"What was that song you were playing?" she asked.

"That was the Piano Sonata in A major by Mozart," said Bill. "It's one of my favorites!"

"It was pretty," said the girl, somehow both boldly and shyly. "I wish I could play piano! I can sing though. My Mami says I sing like an angel."

"That's nice," said Bill, already really liking this girl. He thought her name for her Mom was nice. It sounded a lot like "Mommy" but, not quite. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mom always says to 'member my manners. I'm Bill Gordon."

"Hi," she said smiling big. "I'm Santana Lopez." She had such a pretty smile!

Mrs. Talbert cleared her throat and the two decided to be quiet and listen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana Lopez sat dejectedly in a chair in the Principal's office. This was a nightmare!

The day had started off so good! Papi couldn't take her to school because he was a doctor and very busy, but, he HAD set up his 'pointments to start late today so he could see Santana and Mami off when they left, then go to his office and make people not be sick anymore. He'd given her a big hug and kiss and told her how proud he was of her. Then Mami had taken her to school and innerduced her to her teacher, and then, she'd met Bill. Bill was the neatest boy Santana had ever met! They had been inseperable all day, sitting together during story time and snack time, coloring together, and even choosing cots next to each other at nap time.

Then, a mean boy named Davey Karofsky had come over at recess and started picking on Santana for her caramel colored skin and her Mami's funny accent. Bill had gotten real mad and punched Davey. He and Davey started fighting, then two of Davey's friends had ganged up on Bill, so, being a good friend, Santana had started throwing rocks at them. The next thing she knew, her Mami and Bill's Abuela were talking to the Principal and she was sitting next to Bill in the outer office, trying not to cry. Bill reached over and held her hand.

"It'll be ok, Tana," he promised. She looked over at him and tried to smile. His words were brave, but she could see in his eyes he was scared too.

A moment later, both Mami and Bill's Abuela came out and shaked hands with the Principal, then turned to the kids looking very unhappy.

"Come with me, young man," said Bill's Abuela, taking his hand, as Santana's Mami took hers. "Fighting the first day!"

"Come, Mija," said Mami. "We have a lot of talking to do."

Bill pulled away from his Abuela and tugged at Mami's coat.

"Please don't punish Tana, Mrs. Lopez," he said plaintively. "It was all MY fault! I hit Davey first. Tana only got involved when the other two jumped in. it really wasn't her fault at all!"

Santana saw her Mami keep a stern face, but she could see her eyes soften. "Thank you for saying that, William," she said. "But Santana should have just gotten a teacher. She made her own decisions and will face her own punishment." She turned to Santana. "Tell William goodbye, Santana," she ordered.

"Bye bye Bill," said Santana, trying not to cry.

Bill looked at her with a brave smile. "Bye Tana," he said. "See you tomorrow."

And with that the two little ones went off to face their doom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, after Granny Maggie dropped him off, Bill went looking for Santana. His Dad had been real mad, saying Bill had "embarassed him" and Bill had gotten a spanking and been sent to bed without dinner. He didn't care though. Not much anyway. It DID hurt! He was more worried about Santana.

He found Santana in the coat room. They were the only two in there.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," said Bill. "Are you ok? Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"I'm ok," said Santana. "Mami spanked me, but then when it was all over, she hugged me and told me she loved me and f'rgave me. I told her what happened, and she told me she was proud of us for sticking up for each other, but that fighting is never the answer."

Bill frowned a bit. That did not sound like a spanking at his house! Dad just spanked him and sent him to bed, then they never talked about it again. "I'm sorry she spanked you," he said, sweetly. "if I could, I'da made her spank me instead.

He saw Santana beam at him for that. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting me from Davey," she said. "And for trying to protect me from Mami. You're my best friend. Now come ON! Mrs. Talbert said we get to work with CLAY today!"

Bill touched his cheek where Santana had kissed him, and let her take his hand and drag him into the class. "You're my best friend too," he said. And somehow he knew, she always would be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: As the Summary says, this is a companion piece to my story Eight Is ENOUGH." Both stories stand well on their own, but this one gives the history for the other one. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: How Bill Joined The Glee Club

A/N: This chapter takes place during the pilot episode. The Unholy Trinity does not appear in this chapter.

 **Chapter Two: How Bill Joined The Glee Club**

Bill Gordon tromped down the halls of William Mckinley High School. It was the first week of his sophmore year and he was already bored.

Bill had become something of a loner in the last few years. His relationship with his parents had onlyu grown more distant over time, but, that had been kinda ok, because he had Granny Maggie and his best friend Santana. Then, in seventh grade, Granny Maggie had gotten sick and died, and Santana had started hanging out with the more popular kids. She had tried to get Bill to join her, but, he was so upset over Granny Maggie's death, he just couldn't get along with the other kids. He and Santana still talked now and then, and were always friendly when they saw each other. But, it wasn't the same. Bill missed how inseperable they had once been.

As he tromped down the hall, doing his best to take on the biker image, black t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and motorcycle boots, and long hair, he saw Noah Puckerman, a guy who was sort of a combination of jock and punk, walking purposefully, holding a large slushy with no lid in his hand.

Bill sighed. That was never a good thing. Some of the more popular kids had taken to throwing slushies in the faces of the less fortunate kids. He had no idea why, but he sighed and followed.

He turned the corner to see Puck, as Puckerman liked to be called, walking up to a tiny girl at the extracurricular activity bulletin board. She had just signed one of the sheets, then turned around and instantly recieved a slushy right in her face. Bill saw red. God, that girl was half Pucks size. Bill sped past her.

"Hey, Puckerman!" he yelled.

Puck turned around. "What do you want, Gordon?" he asked. The two had had run ins before.

"You think that was funny?" he asked, barely noticing that the girl was watching.

Puck stepped up, puffing out his chest as Bill stepped up to him. "Yeah," he said. "I thought that was hilarious. You got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I DO," said Bill, getting right in Pucks face. "Y'know, you're a big enough dick when you throw a skinny kid like Hummel in the dumpster, but, picking on a GIRL, and one her size. That's really being a pussy, man."

"Oh, you did NOT just call me a pussy," said Puck, shoving him.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII'm pretty sure I did," said Bill pushing him back. Bill heard the tiny girl mutter "I can't believe this macho bull stuff," and leave as the two boys shoved each other a few times. Before they could actually start throwing punches, Coach Tanaka came up and seperated them.

"Knock it off, you two lunkheads!" he yelled, grabbing each of them by the arm. "Figgin's office. Now!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, Bill found himself sitting next to his Dad in Principal Figgins' office. he was amazed the old coot actually came down.

"So, Mr. Gordon," said Figgins in his usual smarmy yet ass kissy way. "As Coach Tanaka got there before either boy threw a punch, nobody is being suspended. But, I want to remind you both that this school has a no tolerance policy for fighting."

"Bullying is fine, but God forbid you stand up for someone," muttered Bill.

"That's ENOUGH out of you,' said his Dad, who turned back to Figgins. "I assure you, Mister Figgins, this won't happen again."

"I'm sure, coming from such a good family, he is not a bad kid," simpered Figgins. "He may just have...too much energy."

Mr. Gordon smiled. "That's probably it," he said. "A boy Williams age probably needs an extracurricular activity."

"I understand he is quite musically gifted," said Figgins. "Perhaps the band, or Mr. Shuester is taking over the show choir."

Mr. Gordon snorted. "Mr. Figgins, William is a musical prodigy," he said. "if he plays music at all it should be concert piano! Band and show choir are a waste of his talent. He'd be better off with football, or debate team or something."

"Well, I'll leave it up to you,' said Figgins. All three stood and Bill's Dad shook the principal's hand, and they left.

Out in the hallway, Mr. Gordon grabbed Bill's arm. "I want you signed up for an extracurricular by the end of the week," he said. "And you do NOT embarass me with this, Buster. Clear?"

"Crystal," said Bill, barely able to control his rage. "I certainly wouldn't want to scandalize your golf buddies!"

Mr. Gordon pointed a finger right in Bills face. "Do NOT be such a smart ass!" he warned, then turned and stalked off.

The more Bill thought, the angrier at his father he got. So, a couple of days later, he went up to the bulletin board and wrote his name down on the sheet for the Glee Club.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill walked up to the choir room, a saxophone slung over his shoulder. He saw the tiny girl, he'd since learned her name was Rachel Berry, with the school quarterback, Finn Hudson, that skinny kid, Hummel, an african american girl, a kinda gothy dressed asian girl, and a kid in a wheelchair, along with a man with a slightly weird hairdo and what must be the band that accompanied the choir. The door was open but he knocked anyway.

"Excuse me," he said. "is this where I try out for the glee club?" He noticed the smile and look of recognition on Rachel's face.

The teacher looked up. "Bill Gordon?" he asked. Bill nodded. "I'm Mr. Shuester. No, we usually do tryouts in the auditorium. I was going to get with you to set up a time."

"Oh, ok," said Bill. "Sorry, I didn't know that."

"Mr. Shuester," piped up Rachel. "Can't we let him try out now? I do sort of owe him a favor."

Mr. Shuester looked aroudn the room. "Sure, Rachel, unless anybody objects," he said. Nobody seemed to. "Ok, well, this is Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie," he said indicating each ot the students in turn. "Guys, this is Bill. Bill, did you prepare something?"

"Yeah," said Bill handing somes heet music over to the band. They all nodded as he took off his jacket and slung the saxophone over his shoulder. He'd been playing the piano as long as he could remember, then the guitar, and now the sax. He stepped forward, looked at the band and said "Hit it."

The band started playing "Whatever Happened To Saturday Night" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He'd seen the movie several times and loved Eddie. Before he started singing and strutting around the room, almsot exactly like Eddie in the movie, he spun around on one foot.

BILL: WHOOO!

Whatever happened to saturday night? (He sorts shrugged)

When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right.

it don't seem the same since cosmic light, (He walked up to Finn and sort of looked him up and down)

Came into my life, I thought I was devine.

I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go (He walked over to Tina and Mercedes)

And listen to the music on the radio.

A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show,

we climbed in the back seat, and really had a good time.

(He pulled Tina out and started dancing with her)

Hot patootie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll

(Tina blushed but smiled as she let him lead)

Hot patottie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll,

(He released Tina's hand and backed up towards the band readying his sax)

Hot Patootie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll!

(Everybody started sort of bopping along as he played the saxophone solo. He saw a look of approval on Mr. Shuesters face.)

BILL: My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled (He handed the sax off to Artie and walked fiirtatiously towards Rachel)

My hands kind of fumbled with her, white plastic belt,

I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt,(Rachel looekd at him, kind of transfixed)

She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine. (He turned away and face Kurt)

Get back in front and put some hair oil on, (He turned to Artie)

Buddy Holly was singing his very last song, (He turned to Finn.)

With your arms around your girl, you try to, sing along (he turned back to Rachel who was still transfixed)

It felt pretty good (He did a little pelvic thrust) Whooo (Rachel started, then looked away embarassed)

Really had a good time!

(This time he pulled Rachel out to dance with him)

Hot patootie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll,

Hot patootie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll,

Hot patootie, bless my soul,

I really love that rock and roll!

(he took the sax back from Artie and played the solo again. He sang a few more repeats of the chorus, then stopped as the band abruptly stopped playing.)

Bill stood there breathing for a moment. After a moment of silence, the whole group started applauding.

"Wow," said Mr Shuester. "That was great. I think we can safely say you're in." Everybody agreed wholeheartedly. Bill smiled big. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The early days of New Directions were not smooth. The group had a hard time coming together, and there was some infighting. Rachel thought she shoudl be the star, and there was soem dispute between Finn and Bill. Finn had the better voice, but Bil lwas by far the better dancer.

Finally, when it looked like everything was falling apart, and Mr. Shue, as the kids had come to call him, was going to quit, Bill and Finn talked, and Bill acknowledged that Finn was more of a leader than he was. After this, Finn stepped up to bat, and got the group working together. Finally, they all met in the auditorium, all wearing red shirts and blue jeans to perform Don't Stop Believing.

Bill didn;t get any sort of solo in this one. In a way, the rest of them were all singing back up for Rachel and Finn, but, they all really came together, and delivered one hell of a performance. Mr. Shue had apparently heard it from the hallway, and come in and applauded them when they were done. At one point, Bill had looked up and seen Santana, standing on a balcony with the cheer coach, Sue Sylvester, and a blonde girl Bill didn't know. This must be the girl named Quinn that Santana had recently befriended. He wondered why they were there.

For the rest of his life, Don't Stop Believing would be a special song for Bill. New Directions became his family, and this song was the song where they first came together as a group.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Perhaps a bit schmaltzy, but I can really see this happening on the show. Hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 When Bill Met Lucy

AN: ARGH! I had this chapter typed, then accidenly deleted it before i could post it! I really liked the chapter too! Hope I can recreate it!

A/N2: The first chapter took place when Bill and the girls were five. The secone, they were sophmores in high school. This one goes back to when they were twelve. Bill's grandmother has not yet died, and he and Santana have not yet drifted apart.

 **Chapter Three When Bill Met Lucy Pt 1**

Bill grumbled as the tried to tie his bow tie for what seemed like the millionth time. At twelve years old, he had mastered the piano, and played the guitat, sang and danced really well, and yet, he coudl still not tie a simple bow tie. And God forbid David Gordon's son should wear a CLIP ON with his tuxedo!

He knew his Mom would be too busy getting ready herself to help him, he wouldn't even DREAM of asking his Dad, and he wasn't supposed to bother Mrs. Bryant for stuff like this, so, he decided to ask Granny Maggie. She'd moved in with them two years ago. Bill had been born late in his parents lives, both had been over forty when he was born, and Granny Maggie was, to quote Dad "Getting on in years" so, they had moved her into their house. It made Bill both happy and sad. He loved seeing her every day but, to him, Granny Maggie had always been larger than life, and she just looked so TINY now.

He had just put on his shoes and was ready to head to her room when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID:

Santana.

He smiled at getting a call from his best friend and answered it. "Hey Snixx," he said, something nobody else ever called her. Santana had anger issues, and a couple of years before, she had lost her temper and punched a boy in their class. They'd had a substitute that day, so, they swore up and down to her that Santana had an evil split personality named Snixx. Almost convinced her, too. God! They'd gotten in SO much trouble for that!

"Did you manage to tie the bow tie yet?" she asked teasingly as greeting.

"Screw you, Lopez," he grumbled good naturedly.

"Dream on, Loser," she shotback. "I'm saving myself for someone better looking, and who doesn't smell like wet dog!"

Bill laughed. "Good," he said. "That way there'll only be ONE wet dog in the room!"

Santana laughed out loud at that. They picked on and insulted each other a lot, but, they really did love each other. As friends, of course. "So, why do they have to drag you to this stupid thing tonight?" she asked. "I wanted to hang out!"

"I KNOW," he said, exasperatedly. "They haven't dragged me to the country club in a long time. But, one of Dads buisness buddies is a member, and he has a daughter our age. Mom and Dad want me to keep her company. I have thsi weird feeling my own parents are pimping me out!"

Santana laughed again. "Is she at least cute?" she asked.

"I never met her," said Bill. "She goes to a different school. I haven't even met her parents. All I know is her first name is Lucy and, according to my Mom, she's "a lovely girl". And that description is never good!"

Santana scoffed. "Should I start calling you "Linus" now?" she asked. "At least you have the same taste in music!"

Bill sighed. "Linus was Lucy's BROTHER, sicko," he said. "The boy she was crushing on was Schroeder. And he was obsessed with Beethoven, not Mozart." He paused as Santana started laughing loudly. "You set me up, didn't you, you evil bitch?"

Santana just laughed louder. "I wanted to see if you would unleash the geek," she said. "You did NOT disapoint."

"Har har,"said Bill. "Look, Tana, I need to go in a second. I want to see Granny Maggie for a minute before we leave."

"And have her tie your bow tie?" Santana teased, but Bill could tell from her voice she was smiling affectionately. He and Santana had spent a lot of time at each others houses over the last seven years, and she loved Granny Maggie too. "How is she?" she asked, quietly.

"Up andd own,"said Bill. "Some days she sleeps a lot. But, just a couple of days ago she taught me a new song. She asked about you yesterday. Yoiu haven;tbeen over in a few weeks."

"Maybe, if it's ok, I'll come by and see her tomorrow," said Santana. "And I can make the sacrifice and spend time with YOU too. Give her a kiss for me, ok?"

"I will", said Bill smiling bigger. Stana was already devloping a reputation as a badass, and he loved that he was one of few people that got to see her softer side. "I better go. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye Tana."

"Bye bye Bill", said Santana. She always said "bye bye" to him. It was like their code, going back to thier first day of school together.

Bill hung up and went down the hall to his grandmothers room. he knocked softly, then she called "Come in". He went inside to see her sitting in ehr arm chair, reading a book.

"Hi beautiful," he said. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you had that shoot with Vogue."

Maggie laughed and tutted him. "Don't you know any better than to tease an old woman?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do,"said Bill, solemnly. "And I promise not to tease any I ever happen to meet." he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Then, kissed the other one. "That one was from Santana," he told her.

Maggie smiled. "How is she?" she asked.

Bill shrugged. "Doing good, when I see her," he said. "She's made a bunch of new friends. Not my crowd. I don't really like them. She acts different when she's with them than she does when she's with me."

Maggie smiled at her grandson. "Maybe feeling a little jealous?"

Bill shrugged again. "I guess," he said. "Mostly, just worried I'll lose my best friend."

Maggie stood up and hugged him tightly. He was going to be tall. He was already taller than her, and almsot as tall as his mother. "Oh, my Darling Boy,"she said, stroking his hair. "Santana loves you as much as you love her. You'll never lose her. You may drift a little, you may not be as clsoe as you have been, but, you'll always be friends. You're a part of each other."

Bill hugged her back and nodded. Granny Maggie and Santana were the only people who could ever make him feel better. He pulled back. "Could you help me with this bow tie?" he said, changing the subject. She laughed and nodded, tying it for him.

"There," she said. "You look so handsome! I bet Lucy Fabray will be head over heels!"

Bill blushed a bit. "Granny Maggie," he protested. "I don't even know her! I didn't even know that was their last name!" They both laughed then heard a throat clearing fromthe doorway.

"It's time to leave, William,"said his Dad. Dad had tekn to calling him by his formal name when he'd entered Middle School. "And I told you not to bug yoru grandmother when she's resting."

"Oh, David," scolded Maggie. "I've told you a hundred times, he is NEVER bugging me! Leave the poor boy alone!"

Bill's Dad looked angry. "Mother," he said. "Need I remind you, that this is MY house, and I will not tolerate you taking that tone with me, especially in front of MY boy?"

Granny Maggie stepepd up to his Dad, making Dad actually take a step back. "No David Gordon," she said sharply. "No more than I need to remind YOu that he is MY grandson, his mother is MY daughter, and, I have MY own money, so, if you don't WANT me here I can always leave and YOU can explain it to Anna! Don't think for one minute you can intimidate me!"

Bill smirked as his Dad fumed but, didn't know what to say. Finally, he turned to Bill and said "Be downstairs in five minutes." He turned back to Granny Maggie. "Good night, Mother." And he left.

Bill smirked again, then gave her an affectionate smile. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

She laughed and they hugged again. "About half as much as I love you," she answered. "Now yo ubetter go. Have a good time, Darling."

"I'll try," said Bill. "Oh, if Mom and Dad and her parents say it's ok, Santana would like to come over to see you tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"I'd love that," she said smiling. "Bye Sweetie.'

"Bye,' said Bill. She laughed when a moment later, she heard him clompin g down the stairs, then heard David yell at him for clomping down the stairs. She was sure he'd done it jsut to make his dad mad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Coming soon! Bill actually MEETS Lucy Quinn Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4: When Bill Met Lucy Pt 2

**Chapter Four: When Bill Met Lucy Pt. 2**

Bill was BORED. They had been at the country club for about an hour and the Fabray's were still not there yet. Bill actively hated this place. Everybody here was so stuck up! The boys were jerks, the girls were bitches, and the adults! God, they were so much like his own parents! So much with the "we are so much better than everybody else" attitude. One had even gotten really nasty one time when he'd found out Bill's best friend was a hispanic girl. To their credit, Bill's parents had never tried to make Bill stop hanging around with Santana, and they were always cordial to her when she came over, but, they hadn't said anything to the man, Bill's Dad just saying "Kids will be kids."

Bill missed Santana. If it wasn't for the country club, tonight would have been their first chance to hang out in a week. Santana had made the middle School cheerleading team, and her new activity plus her new friends were eating a lot of her time. He'd tried to protest, but his Dad had just told him that you sometimes have to do what you HAVE to, not what you WANT to. Even at 12 Bill understood this, but, he was pretty sure other parents were more supportive of a kid occaisionally doing something he WANTED to.

He looked longingly over at the piano and sighed. He was pretty sure nobody would mind if he went over and started playing, but, his Dad had special rules. He had to wait for his Dad to mention his talent to somebody "influential" then be asked to play, impressing everybody and letting his Dad take credit for his talent, even though his Dad wouldn't know the black keys from the white keys.

"William," his Dad called as he was examining the hor's dourve's table. He turned to see his Dad motioning him over. His parents were now standing with a couple their age, and their two daughters, both girls dressed in identical party dresses, the older girl in blue, the younger in a soft green.

The mother was pretty, clearly what Granny Maggie would call a "trophy wife." The father, well, he rubbed Bill the wrong way just looking at him. Trying a little TOO hard to be the image of the perfect father. The older daughter was pretty, but in a non descript kind of way. The younger, well, she had a kind of big nose, frizzy brown hair, and she was over weight. She was clearly the one Bill's age, and she looekd jsut as uncomfortable as Bill was.

"William," said his dad. "These are our friends, Russell and Judy Fabray, and their girls, Frannie and Lucy. This is our boy, William." Bill almsot snarled. His Dad never said "our son" it was always " our boy".

"Nice to meet you," said Bill, shaking each of their hands.

"Wow," said Russell insincerely. "That's quite a grip! You play football? Baseball?"

"No Sir," said Bill. "I don't like organized sports. I play piano and guitar." He noticed Lucy look impressed at that, and he gave her a friendly smile.

"He plays CONCERT piano," said Bill's Dad. "Guitar is just a hobby his grandmother taught him. William is actually a musical prodigy."

"Well, you must be very proud," said Judy, as if she were referring to a much younger child.

"Yes," said Bill, before his Dad could say anything. "I'm actually better than most trained monkeys."

"Bill!" scolded his Mom as Dad tightened his grip on Bill's shoulder, and Mrs. Fabray and Frannie gasped. Mr. Fabray looked consternated, and Lucy giggled.

"I apologise," said Bill, with an insincerity that would make his dad proud. "it was jsut a really bad joke." He decided to beat a retreat, and to help the only Fabray he remotely liked do the same. "Lucy, can I get you some punch?" he asked. "With your permission, of course," he said to his Dad and Mr. Fabray. Both nodded and Bill and Lucy headed towards the punch bowl.

"You didn't have to do that," said Lucy.

"Do what?" asked Bill as he got her some of the terrible punch they always had at these things.

"Bring me with you," said Lucy, accepting the punch. "I know you'd rather not spend time with me."

Bill looked sadly at the girl. She wasn't very attractive, but, he could seedefinate potential. She'd probably be head cheerleader in high school or something. He gave her a smile. "Hey," he said. "I wouldn;t have invited you as nicely as I did if I didn't want to. If I was jsut being polite I'd have jsut said something like "Want some punch?" in a very disinterested voice."

Lucy gaped at him a moment, then started laughing. "God, I believe you," she said. She took a drink. "So, guessing yours drag you here too?"

"They haven't for awhile," he answered. "I guess they decided to strut out their show dog tonight. Don't be surprised if somebody asks me to play."

"Are you really a prodigy?" asked Lucy. Bill noticed she had a really nice voice, and a nice smile. And beautiful eyes.

He shrugged. "That's what they say," he said. "When I was a kid, I heard my grandmother play something, and could play it almost note for note afterwards. They had me tested, and that's what they were told. I don't want to brag, but, I'm really good with the piano and good with a guitar. I want to learn to play the saxophone too. And maybe the banjo."

"The banjo?" asked Lucy, amused.

"It's a fun instrument," said Bill. "And it'd drive my Dad crazy!"

"I like to sing," said Lucy. "I've been told I'm good. I thought about joining my school's choir, but, I don't think I can sing in front of people."

Bill nodded. He understood led Lucy over to the hor's dourve's table and they both got plates. They found a place to sit, and talekd as they ate. Once she came out of her shell, Lucy was a lot of fun, showing she had a kind of smart ass sense of humor, like both Bill and Santana had. She was also obviously smart. They talked for a long time, and even danced a few dances together. Then, Bill saw his Dad motioning him over. "Time for the freak show," he muttered. He and Lucy both walked over.

"William," said his Dad. "This is Mr. Carruthers, owner of Carruthers Manufacturing, an important associate of ours." Bill greeted and shook hands with Mr. Carruthers, and introduced Lucy as his friend. "Important associate" meant the man was richer than Bill's parents. His Dad had not introduced Mr. Fabray that why, so, Bill assumed they had more money than the Fabray's. Not that it mattered to him.

"Your father says you're pretty amazing on the piano," said Mr. Carruthers. And that you're fond of Mozart. Think you can play some for me?"

Bill instantly disliked the fat, overbearing man. "Of course, Sir," he said amiably, looking to his Dad for permission. He got it and started towards the piano. He stopped by Lucy and mumbled out of the side of his mouth "What is yoru favorite song you know all the words to?" he asked. She blushed and whispered soemthing in his ear. He nodded and sat down at the piano.

He began to play his favorite, the Piano Sonata in A Minor. He pulled the song off without a hitch, everybody in the room listening in awe to such talent coming from a boy his age Mr. Carruthers seems suitably impressed, though, he clearly knew even less about music than Bill's Dad. Everybody applauded at the end and caleld for more. Getting his Dad's nod of permission, he spoke into the microphone by the piano.

"I'd like to do something a little different, if nobody minds," he said. "There are vocals to this one, and I'd liek to ask my new friend, Lucy Fabray to help me out." Lucy blushed and walked over. Bil lcovered the microphone and spoke to her reassuringly. "If you can't do it that's fine," he said. "But, I'm right here with you." He liked Lucy. Probably never would like her ROMANTICALLY, but, he really liekd her in a friendly way, and he loved music and wanted to help her if he could.

Lucy looked him in the eyes, and seemed to find some inner strength. She nodded and Bill began to play. People made surprised soudns as they recognized the tune, but he played it well, then piped in for the first verse. He was only 12 and hsi voice did not have the strength it one day would, but, he still sang almost as well as he played.

BILL: (Smiling and winking at Lucy) Imagine me and you,

I do,

I think about you day and night

It's only right,

To think about the girl you love,

and hold her tight,

So happy together.

(Lucy blushed but took the next verse. she did indeed have a lovely if untrained voice)

LUCY: If I should call you up,

Invest a dime,

And you say you belong to me,

And ease my mind,

Imagine how the world could be,

So very fine,

So happy together.

(The two started singing together, their voices blending together in an amazing way. Bill had sung with Santana before, and this soudned almsot as good)

BILL AND LUCY: I can't see me loving nobody but you,

For all my life,

When you're with me, Baby the skys'll be blue,

For all my life.

(Bill's Dad looekd angry, but, everybody was enjoying the song, and being the person he was, started enjoyingh it as well)

BILL: Me and you,

And you and me,

No matter how they toss the dice,

It has to be.

LUCY: The only one for me is you,

And you for me,

So happy together.

BOTH: Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

(Bill nodded to Lucy, so they switched parts)

LUCY: Me and you,

And you and me,

No matter how they toss the dice,

It has to be.

BILL: The only one for me is you,

And you for me,

So happy together

So happy together,

LUCY:How is the weather?

So happy together,

BILL:We're happy together,

So happy together.

BOTH:So happy together,

We're happy together,

So happy together,

So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

Everybody, even Bill's Dad applauded as they finished. After thaqt, the two kids were allowed to go off on their own.

"God, that was so much fun!" said Lucy, breathlessly.

Bill grinned, happy to see her smile. "it really was," he said. "You are a great singing partner."

"Daddy seemed to REALLY like it!" said Lucy, obviously desperate for her father approval.

The two had a fun evening just hanging out together and talking, learning more about each other, until their parents said it was time to go. They all walked out together, and the parents jsut smield when Lucy kissed him on the cheek as they said goodnight,

Thank you boy," said Bill's Dad. "We're actually above the Fabray's in both money and power, but Russell's contacts can make a lot of things a lot easier on me. After what you did for his daughter tonight, I think I can count on his help."

Bill bristled, but kept his mouth shut. He was stil lwaiting for his folks to ok Santana coming over to see Granny Maggie tomorrow and didn't want to rock the boat. He'd taken enough of a chance playing that song. But he'd done what he did for Lucy, not his Dad.

"Tell yo uwhat," said his dad. "Why don't you have Santana over tomorrow, and she can stay for dinner. I'm sure your grandmother would love to see her."

Bill smiled. He couldn't wait to get home and call Santana. He didn't even care that his dad had made it sound like his idea.

Bill didn't see Lucy Quinn Fabray for several years after that, but they remained friends and spoke on the phone occaisionally. He wouldn't see her again until their sophmore year, when three cheerleaders known as The unholy Trinity would join the Glee Club.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: More schmaltsz, I know, at least with the songs. But then, isn't Glee often schmaltzy when it coems to their songs? LOL.


	5. Chapter 5: When Bill Met Brittany

A/N: In this chapter, Bill thinks about how he heard somewhere that there is a correlation between being a musical prodigy and being a math prodigy. I myself heard that somewhere. I have NO clue if this is true or not, so if anybody out there happens to know that it is nOT true, I'm not trying to say it IS, jsut that that is what Bill has heard.

 **Chapter Five: When Bill Met Brittany. or A Death In The Family**

 _ **Timeline: Takes place a couple of weeks after the previous two chapters.**_

Bill hated math. He hated it with a passion. He'd heard once that there was a correlation between being a musical prodigy and being a math prodigy. While he wouldn't necessarily label himself a "prodigy", he WAS good at math,m but that didn't stop him from hating it. It was SO boring. And Mr. Cooper could give lessons on making it even MORE boring! He sighed and looekd at the clock. Still 35 minutes left until the end of thsi class. Might was well be a year!

He looked over at Santana and saw she was jsut as bored as he was. The two rolled their eyes then smiled at each other. It was nice to know she hated math as much as he did. Santana was now mostly hanging out with her new friends at school, but, they still talked on the phone every day, and saw each other some days after school and at least once every weekend.

The phone on Mr. Coopers desk rang and he answered it and talked quietly for a moment, then hung up, "Bill, Santana," he said. "both of yo ucoem up here please." the two exchanged a look then went up to his desk. He filled out two hall passes as he spoke. "Both of you need to grab your books, then go to your lockers and get your jackets, and go to the main office. You're both going home for the day." Bill and Santana did as they were told.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Santana as they walked from ehr locker to Bill's. She looked worried.

"I don't know," said Bill as he got his jacket and closed his locker. "but it's pretty weird they called for BOTH of us." He reached over and took her hand as they walked to the office, trying to comfort her. He was really close to the Lopez family, and he was afraid something had happened to one of Santana's parents.

They got to the office to find Mrs Lopez waiting for them. She was clearly upset and had been crying, but, it was also clear that Mr. Lopez was ok. Mrs. Lopez was very much in love with her husband, and would be much more devastated than she appeared if something had happened to him.

"Mami," said Santana as they walekd up to her. "What's wrong?"

Maribel looked at both kids sadly. "I have some bad news," she said. She turned to Bill. "William, I spoke to your mother earlier. I'm afraid your housekeeper went in to wake your grandmother to take her medication, and she had passed away in her sleep. Your parents asked me if I could pick you up and take you to our house for a few days while your parents make the arrangements." She did NOT add that she was furious at Bill's parents. She kenw how much Bill loved his grandmother, and she felt like his parents were abandoning him when he needed them most.

"No," whimpered Santana, starting to cry. "Not Abuela Maggie!" Maribel had known she'd have to take Santana out of school too. Santana loved Margaret too, and Maribel knew Santana would be hurting, but would also want to be there for Bill.

Bill felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Granny Maggie had always been his favorite person in the world. He loved Dr. and Mrs. Lopez, he loved Mrs. Bryant, the housekeeper, he even loved his parents despite the fact that he had no idea if they actually loved him back or not. But Santana was the only person in the world he loved nearly as much as Granny Maggie. He loeokd back and forth between Santana and Mrs. Lopez, a lost look in his eyes. "Granny Maggie?" he whimpered, but he didn't cry.

Maribel wrapped her arms around the two children, each of whom clung to her andf buried their faces in her shoulders, Santana shaking as she cried, Bill just shaking his head "no". "It's ok, mi bebe's," she whispered. " Let it out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hector Lopez stood in the doorway of hsi daughter Santana's room, looking pensive. His wife, Maribel walked up to him and put her arm around him. "I don't know about this, mi amor," he said. Santana and Bill were both curled up in Santana's bed with their arms around each other. "they are twelve years old. Isn't that a bit old to be putting them in bed together?"

Maribel sighed. It had been a hard day. Santana had kept breaking down crying, and Bill had been almost a zombie, barely touching is dinner and onlky speaking to answer questions, mostly with a simple "yes" or "no". When they'd finally bustled the kids off to bed, Bill had jsut sat there on the bed in the guest room, looking blkankly at the wall, not sleeping. Santana had woken up from nightmares a couple of times and that was the only time Bill showed any real reaction to anything, going into her room and holding her. He was the only one of the three of them who could calm her down, and Maribel had finally just put them into bed together. She smiled softly as she looked at the two. Bill had spent the night there often over the years, and when they were little, she'd usually just put them in bed together. This was the first time she'd done that in years, and the two were cuddled up together just like they had when they were five.

"They NEED each other right now, my Love," she said. "They both lost somebody very important to them today, and they are comforting each other much better than we have been able to. "

"You are right as always," said Hector smiling. "And they do look adorable right now. these next few days are going to be rough, and you KNOW William's parents aren't going to be any help."

"Maybe they will surprise us," said Maribel, sadly, never really believeing they would. They walked to their own bedroom, and got ready for bed. Maribel had known Margaret as well, and had had her own love for the woman. Once they were in bed, with the lights out, she finally gave in and cried on Hectors shoulder, letting her own grief for the woman out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Granny Maggie had died on Monday and Bill spent Monday and Tuesday at the Lopez's house. Maribel and Santana had taken him home around noon on Wednsday because Bill's parents had a meeting with Granny Maggie's lawyer to discuss her will, and for some reason Bill and Santana were supposed to be there.

Granny Maggie had left most of her posessions to Bill's parents, with the exception of all of her musical stuff, including her guitar and grand piano, which was in storage, along with some pictures, books. and her Bible to Bill. but there were two surprises. First was a silver tea set. Granny Maggie had always made a big production of putting out tea for the three of them when Santana came over, and it had been a very special time for Santana and Maggie, so that had been left to Santana. The second was her money. As she had reminded Bill's Dad recently, Granny Maggie had her own money, not as much as the Gordons had, but it was a fair amount, and she had left provisions for every bit of it to be put into a trust fund for Bill. The money was to pay for his college education, then he could use the rest any way he saw fit. Bill's Dad looked like he would have protested, but, the man was pragmatic enough to realize, he and hsi wife didn't actually NEED Maggies money, so he let it go

There'd been one other request from Maggie. She wanted Bill to lay the piano while Santana sang Maggie's favorite song at the funeral. Bill's Dad had protested that, feeling that a funeral was a somber occaision, and should not be trivilaized by two twelve year olds performing like trained monkeys, but Bill's Mom had, for once, stood up to him and said it was her Mothers request and they were damned sure going to honor it, and as it was HER mother's funeral, so David had given in, reluctantly, warning Bill later that he'd better not embarass him.

Not once did his parents ever ask Bill how HE felt about it. They jsut told him he had to be strong,m and he was almsot a man now, and men didn't cry.

It was now Thursday, the funeral was Friday and Bill had HAD to get out of the house. He'd thought about going to Santana's, but, he wanted to be alone, so, he'd walked to the park and sat down on a bench by the duck pond. He sat there for a long time, just staring at the ducks, wondering how he could tell Santana he didn't WANT to do the song at the funeral.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" came a girls voice from behind him. Bill looked up to see a tall, really pretty girl his own age with long blonde hair and beautiful eyes. "sorry to interupt, but this is where I always sit to feed the ducks." She held up a brown paper bag.

Bill wanted to tell her to go f herself, he wanted to be alone, but there was soemthing so absurdly sweet about her and her story, he found himself smiling. "Sure," he said moving over. "Though I didn't know anybody actually did that. I thought it was just some corny thing people did on TV and in movies."

"Well," said the girl, matter-of-factly. "I do it so apparently SOMEBODY does." Bill actually chuckled at the simple logic of it.

"When you're right you're right," he said.

The girls dug into her bag and tossed a few bread crumbs on the ground. The ducks were clearly used to this nad had already made a bee line for her. "I'm Brittany, by the way," she said. "Brittany Pierce."

"I'm Bill Gordon," said Bill. "Nice to meet you." He found he REALLY meant it.

They sat in silence for a bit. "Ducks are really smart," said Brittany, almost randomly. "I sometimes wonder if they were people in their past lives."

"That would be a hell of a thing," said Bill, finding himself liking this girl. He'd only ever taken to two people this quickly. Santana, seven years ago, and Lucy, a few weeks ago.

"You seem really sad," said Brittany.

Bill smiled softly. "I am," he said. "My grandmother just died. Her funeral is tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," said Brittany. "My grandma died three years ago. I cried and cried and cried. That was when I started feeding the ducks." She poitned at oen of them and whispered 'I think that one might be her."

Bill chuckeld softly. "Well, tell her if any new duckilings show up in the next few days it's probably my Granny Maggie and to take care of her," he said.

"I will," said Brittany, obviously sincerely meaning it. She regarded Bill. "it's more than that though,' she said. "Something else is bothering you."

For some reason, Bill found himself opening up to Brittany. "She wanted me to play piano at the funeral tomorrow while my best friend Santana sings her favorite song. But, I can't do it."

Brittany looked puzzled. "Are you not any good?" she asked.

Bill actually laughed out loud at that one. "No it's not that," he said. "I don't wanna be stuck up but I really do play well. Usually, I can just hear a song and I can play it. No, I can;t do it because I'm not allowed to embarass my Dad."

"If you do your best and she WANTED you to play, how would that embarass him?" she asked.

Bill sighed. "Because if I play her song at her funeral I'll cry," he said simply. "Dad is an important man, and a lot of his work friends wil lbe there, and he's always on about how I can't embarass him. "Don't embarass me boy." Make me proud boy. "You're almost a man now. Men don't cry! Granny Maggie would want you to be strong!"" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I can;lt take the chance." He said. "if I just sit there quietly I can not cry. I won't be able to do that if I am playing her favorite song in front of everybody."

Brittany looked at him for a long minute. "You haven't cried yet," she said. "Bill, your grandma WANTS you to play her song at her funeral. And if you need to cry, she'd WANT you to cry, no matter what your Dad says. Bill, sometimes we NEED to cry. Maybe if you cry now, you'll be able to play for her tomorrow."

Bill looked at her, her eyes were so sweet and earnest. In some ways, she reminded him of Granny Maggie. He found his emotions bubbling up inside of him. "I'm afraid to," he said honestly.

"You'll feel better if you do," she said sweetly. Then she turned as a voice called her name. They both turned to see a blonde woman standing nearby. "that's my Mom,"she said. "I have to go."

"Ok," said Bill as they both stood. "Thank you Brittany."

Brittany impulsively hugged him. "Cry for yoru grandma," she whispered in his ear. "Play her song tomorrow. I think You NEED to."

Bill nodded as she walked off. He smiled softly. He kenw ful lwell, he might never see thsi girl again, but, he would never forget her.

Bill felt his emotions threaten to come bubbling out, but, he held them in and started walking. There was somewhere he had to go. If he was going to cry over Granny Maggie, There was someone he needed to share it with. Someone he had shared absolutely everything with for the last seven years.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll get it," called Santana as she heard the front doorbell ring. She looekd through the peephole and saw Bill there. She opened the door.

Bill was standing there, looking lost and broken hearted. He looekd like he was going to do something she had never seen him do before. Cry.

"Tana," he whimprerd as the tears started. Santana wrapped her arms around him and the two sank to their knees, both of them crying, both greiving over the woman they had loved so much.

Maribel found them like that and smiled and looked to the sky and mouthed "Thank you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill got through most of Granny Maggies funeral without crying. He'd wanted to sit with Santana's family, but his parents wouldn't hear of it. So, he'd sat with his parents, noticing that Russel Fabray was there, but none of the rest of his family was. Bill was a little sad about that. He'd have liked to have seen Lucy, but it made sense she wasn;t there. Russel was there because of buisness, and Lucy had never met Granny Maggie, though she and Bill spoke on the phone every couple of days, and Lucy had heard a lot about her.

"And now," said the priest. "Margaret had a request that her grandson Willima play her favorite song while his friend Santana sings. William, Santana, if you could come up here please."

Bil lwaited for Santana to get to the front row, then smiled and took her hand as they walked to the piano. He winked at her as he sat down and she nervously walked up to the microphone.

Bill started playing. After a moment, Santana started to sing, tears running down her face, but she managed to keep her voice strong.

SANTANA: Sometimes I stumlbe home at night, discouraged,

Draggin' my battered dreams behind,

Wonderin' if the battle's worth the fightin',

And why so many people's eyes are blind.

But as I disappear into my music,

And the song grows deep inside my soul,

I know if God wants me to use it,

The strivin's more important than the goal.

And I think...

What would I do without my music?

What would i do without my song?

What would i do without my music?

To make it right when everything seems wrong?

(Bill's own tears started flowing as he heard Santana sing the song both he and Granny Maggie had loved so much. He no longer cared if his Dad was embarassed. He was GOING to mourn his grandmother.)

SANTANA: And as I lose my worries in my music,

Dreams start rebuilding strong and high,

And I know though I may not be winning,

(she looked directly at Bill)

I'm a long long way from losing if I try.

And I think...

(she took the microphone off the stand and walked over to the piano, she and Bill finishing the song together)

BILL AND SANTANA:What would I do without my music?

What would I do without my song?

What would I do without my music?

To lift me up when all my dreams are gone?

To give me hope so I can carry on?

Bill finished playing and stood as they both turned to face everybody. Bill saw that his Dad was clearly fuming that his son was crying in public, but he didn't care, and he gave his Dad a look that SAID that. As people quietly applauded, he took Santana's hand and walked right past his parent, going to sit with the Lopez's. He knew he'd be in trouble later, but he didn't care.

He was with his family.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, at home, Bill's Dad sent him to his room, claiming he was too angry to deal with him. Bill was fine with that. He didn't want to be aroudn them either.

As he sat on his bed, the phone rang. His father didn't say he was grounded or anything, so he answered it.

"How are you doing?" came Lucy's voice, making him smile.

"I'm actually ok," he said.

"Daddy said you and Santana were really good," said Lucy. "I wanted to be there for you, but, he said no, I couldn't miss school for someone i didn't know."

"It's ok," said Bill. "it's enough for me knowing you WANTED to be there."

They talked for an hour, Bill talking about Granny Maggie and crying, telling Lucy stoires Santana knew by heart. It REALLy helped himn to talk to tell someone who didn't know her about her for some reason. After an hour, bill's Dad called him and he went downstairs to face the music.

Over the years, Bill would think about Granny Maggies funeral, and smile, knowing he never would have gotten through it without the support of three very special girls.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N 2: Wow. this became the chapter that never ended. LOL. I wanted to deal with Granny Maggies funeral, and have Bill meet Brittany, then realized, that I HAD to have Quinn in the chapter too. In the main story, Rachel comments that Bill was in love with all three girls from the moment he met them. I hope this chapter shows that. Oh,. and the grand piano he inherited for Granny Maggie is meant to be the same piano Bill plays when he sings Fix You to Tru in the main story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it felt really important the whole time I was writing it. So important I am about to only get about four hours sleep before work tomorrow. LOL. Please, let me know what you think

A/N3: What Would i Do Without My Music was written by Harry Middlebrooks.


	6. Chapter 6 Bill Meets The Unholy Trinity

A/N: Another very delayed chapter. I just had a lot of writers block with this one. Hope it doesn't disapoint.

 _ **Timeline:Set during Season One Episode Two of Glee , "Showmance". After not seeing Lucy (Quinn) or Brittany for three years, Bill runs into them, and Santana, in an unlikely place: Mr. Shuesters Glee club.**_

 **Chapter Six: Bill Meets The Unholy Trinity.**

Bill sat in the choir room between Kurt and Rachel as they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive and start practice. Bill was a bit concerned about Mr. Shue. He seemed distracted and a bit tired lately. He was just about to whisper something to Rachel, when he heard Mercedes mutter "Seriously?" He looked up.

Mr. Shue had arrived and behind him were Santana, and two other girls in Cheerio costumes. The first was the girl he had seen with Santana and Coach Sylvester when the club had performed Don't Stop Believin', the one he was guessing was that Quinn girl Santana had mentioned. The other...He couldn't believe it! It was Brittany, the girl he met at the park the day before Granny Maggie's funeral! He hadn't seen her in three years.

"Ok, everybody," said Mr. Shue. "We have three new members. I'd like you all to meet Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

Quinn FABRAY? Was she related to...

Bill looked at the pretty blonde and his jaw dropped. It WAS Lucy! She'd lost some weight, dyed her hair and gotten a nose job, but, now that he looked, he could see it was her. He could also tell, just by the way she carried herself, this was not the same sweet, shy girl he had met three years ago. She'd changed. Shedefinately carried herself like the head cheerleader/HBIC type. He sighed.

"Popular girls in Glee club," Kurt singsonged so quietly only Bill and Rachel could hear him. "Sign of the apocalypse!"

"Ok, you three have a seat," said Mr. Shue and the three girls sat down in front of Bill. "Now, we still need at least two more members to be allowed to compete, so, if any of you knows anybody, or has any ideas on how to drum up new members, let me know." Everybody nodded and Mr. Shue started the lesson

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn was the first to come up to Bill after class. He smiled as she walked up to him. "You say nothing to anybody about Lucy," she said softly. "I'm Quinn now."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay," said Bill, not really understanding.

Quinn sighed. "Bill,"she said in a nicer way. "I know Lucy was yoru friend, but, she was a miserable girl. I went to a lot of trouble to get rid of her. Dye job, diet, and I even talked my Dad into a nose job once we could afford it, AND into transferring schools. Quinn is different. Quinn is on top. And I don't want to lose that."

Bill nodded. "I can respect that," he said. He looked at her earnestly. "Look, you're my friend. I want you to be happy. And if yo uthink this will make you happy, I'm on your side." Quinn smiled as Santana and Brittany came over. Brittany surprised everybody and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" she said. "Did you play at the funeral?"

Bill chuckled and hugged her back. "Yeah, I did," he said. "Thanks to a certain leggy blonde. How are the ducks?"

Brittany gave him a very serious look. "I think my Grandma and your Grandma are friends. I think they got an apartment under the water together."

Bill nodded sagely. "They would," he said.

Quinn looked confused at the exchange, but Santana's jaw dropped. She pointed at Brittany. "THIS is the girl from the duck pond before Granny Maggie's funeral?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," said Brittany. "I knew you were Bill's friend. Did I forget to tell you I knew him too?" Santana rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know Quinn too," said Bill. "Our folks are in the same country club." He didn't elaborate further. Quinn smiled in thanks.

"What are the odds the four of us would wind up teamed up for this assignment?" she asked. Mr. Shue, taking inspiration from The Unholy Trinity's (as some students had come to call them) tryout, had decided to divide the class up into trio's, with each trio to perform a song together in front of the class. He had put everybody's names into a hat, announcing that, since there were 10 members of the club, once two trio's were formed, the remaining four would do a foursome. He held out the hat, having Rachel draw the first name. She drew Kurt, who in turn, drew Finn. Finn then drew a name, Mercedes, who drew Artie's name, and Artie drew Tina's, leaving Bill, Santana, Brittany and Quinn as the foursome.

"11,497 to one," Brittany rattled off, not even looking at them, leaving Bill and the other two girls to wonder how she'd come up with that number.

"Well, anyway, we need to come up with a song,"said Santana. "Why don't we all meet at my house after school?" The other three agreed, and all four headed off to their next classes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana smiled as Bill came in her kitchen door. Her mother, Maribel, made a big production of greeting him.

"My William!" she said, walking up and hugging him warmly. Santana saw Bill close his eyes as he returned the hug. She knew full well, Bill was a very loving person who did not get enough love in his life. "It has been too long since you were over!"

Bill chuckled. "it's been two weeks, Mama Lopez," he protested. Somewhere down the line, he had taken to calling Santana's parents "Mama and Poppa Lopez". Santana didn't mind. She loved Bill a lot and was glad he and her parents loved each other as much as they did.

Bill and Maribel chatted for a few,then she ushered them out of her kitchen. "You two go," she said. "Quinn and Brittany wil lbe here soon. I think it's wonderful you four are all in the Glee club together. I hope the girls will stay for dinner too."

Both Bill and Santana chuckled as they let themselves be ushered out of the room. Bill had never actually been invited to stay for dinner tonight, Maribel just sort of assumed he was going to.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It didn't make much sense for them to go up to Santana's room. Maribel had been right, the other two girls would be here any minute.

"So, I know you love to sing," said Bill to Santana. "but what made the three of you join Glee club? You know it could damage your popularity."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, Quinn's boyfriend, Frankenteen Hudson, joined, and Quinn is worried he and Manhands Berry are getting too close. She wants to keep an eye on them so as not to lose him."

She was expecting some sort of smart ass Bill comment, but he just nodded. "I can get that," he said.

Santana looked at him. "Do you have a thing for Berry?" she asked. She knew about Bill's near fight with Puck over Puck slushying Rachel.

"I wouldn't call it a THING," said Bill, embarassed. " I mean, I like her. She cute, and , once you get past the selfish and diva bits, she's nice."

Santana chuckled, but didn't say anything more. If Bill liked Berry maybe this could help Qiunn keep Hudson.

The front doorbell rang, and Santana got up to let Quinn and Brittany in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maribel laughed as the four teens teased each other. She hadn't even known Bill knew Brittany or Quinn, but, the four just seemed to slip into easy camarederie. She knew both Santana and Quinn had very sarcastic personalities, but, both girls seemed to soften a bit with the four of them together.

"Did you pick a song?" she asked the kids.

"We did,"said Santana. She pointed at Bill. "No thanks to this one."

"Really," said Quinn, rolling her eyes. "He kept making the most off the wall suggestions, and of course, Brittany kept liking his ideas!"

"I think we'd ROCK at 76 Trombones!" Britt protested. Everybody else laughed.

"Seriously, Mama," said Bill. "We picked a great song and found a good way to break it into four parts."He told her the title, and she nodded.

The five of them (Dr. Lopez was working late) had a lovely dinner, then the kids helped her clean up, and Bill and Quinn left. As Santana and Brittany went up to Brittany's room to study, Maribel was hit with a strange feeling.

Bill was in love with all three girls, even if he didn't know it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok, that was great," said Mr. Shue as Mercedes, Artie and Tina finished their trio song, Rachel, Kurt and Finn had already gone. He looekd to Bill and the girls. "You guys are up."

They all nodded and stepped up in front of the class. Bill looked to the band and said "Hit it."

The band started playing Meatloaf's I'd Lie For You And That's The Truth. Mr. Shue shook his head as he recognized the tune. It seemed a strange song for the four of them to sing, but he let it go as Quinn started out singing.

QUINN: I'd never tell you one lie, I'd never let you down,

I'd never leave, I'd be the one who'd always be around.

SANTANA: Baby, give me a chance.

(All four sang, almost as if to each other.)

Brittany:I'd pull the sun out of the sky to light your darkest night,

I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life.

SANTANA: Put your heart in my hands.

BILL: (Looks to the girls, singing his heart out) Believe me, Baby, I could never do you wrong,

and I would never paint your world blue.

And if sometimes, it seems I must have lost my mind,

I might be crazy, but I'm crazy, about you...

(All four sang the chorus together)

ALL FOUR: I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Do anything you asked me to.

I'd even sell my soul for you,

I'd do it all for you.

If you'd just believe in me.

QUINN: Just take a look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's blind,

Just take ahold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise.

SANTANA: (smiling at the others) Aint a star that's too far.

BRITTANY: Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come true,

And if you want the moon, i swear I'll bring it down for you.

SANTANA: Let me into your heart.

BILL: (Powerfully, passionately) Believe me, Baby, got your name carved on my soul,

And you're the only one that I'll give it too.

Go, let 'em say that I'm a fool to act this way,

'Cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy about you.

ALL FOUR: I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Do anything you asked me to.

I'd even sell my soul for you,

I'd do it all for you.

If you'd just believe in me.

SANTANA:( With fire) And you will never see a day I'd ever break your heart,

You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far.

SANTANA AND BILL: I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms.

QUINN AND BRITTANY: Baby, I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you!

ALL FOUR: I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Do anything you asked me to.

I'd even sell my soul for you,

I'd do it all for you.

If you'd just believe in me.

(The music slowed a bit as the four divided the next part of the chorus)

QUINN:I'd walk across the wild for you,

BRITTANY: Move mountains if you want me to.

BILL:I'd walk across the fire for you.

SANTANA: Do anything you asked me to.

(The music sped back up, all four of them singing from their hearts, looking at and smiling at each other as they sang.)

ALL FOUR: I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Do anything you asked me to.

I'd even sell my soul for you,

I'd do it all for you.

If you'd just believe in me.

I'd lie for you and that's the truth.

Move mountains if you want me to

I'd walk across the fire for you,

I'd walk on the wild for you,

If you'd just believe in me.

BILL: (Looks at his girls, and they all know he is telling the truth) I'd lie for you, and that's the truth.

All four of them looked at each other in shock as the music ended. None of them had realized the song was going to be this powerful. They looked at Mr. Shue and the rest of the class as everybody broke out into applause.

"That was great,"said Mr. Shue. "You sure you haven't been singing together for years?"

All four chuckled. "Santana and I have," he said. "We've known each other since we were five. I met both Quinn and Britt a few years go, but this is the first time all four of us have sung together."

"Well, you were great, good job," said Mr. Shue, who was echoed by the whole class. "Now..."

The four smiled at each other and sat together as Mr. Shue started talking. In that moment, the four of them became a family. They'd fight over the years, there would be times where they almost swore they hated each other, but, in the end...but, no. That would be telling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: This came out better than I'd hoped. LOL Corny but I love it.

A/N3: I'd lie for you and that's the truth originally performed by Meatloaf. song composed and written by Diane Warren.


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Hello my readers,

I mentioned this in my profile, but, as not everybody reads profiles, I am doing a special non chapter in each of my stories so you know what is up.

I am not abandoning any of my stories, but, my personal life has gone a little crazy lately. I've always spent a lot of time taking care of my wife, who is disabled, and lately, her mother too. Things have been extra bad with my mother in law lately, and I've spent the last three weekends running errands for her. So, not only am I having little time for writing, but, often, when I do, I'm just too tired or brain fried to write.

And, if that weren't enough, my Dad has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), basically, problems with his lungs. He's in the final stages of this disease, which means, there is no telling how much longer he has. He lives three hours away. As a result of this, I'll be visiting him on the weekends sometimes, and, as I have no laptop, I won't be able to write when I am up there. Weekends are my prime time for writing.

So, I repeat, I am not abandoning any of my stories. Nor am I putting any of them on hiatus. I'm still trying to write when I can, but, updates are likely to come a lot more slowly. I know there are people chomping at the bit to find out what happens next in some of them and I am truly sorry for this. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. I hope you know how much I truly do appreciate you all. I hope nobody gets bored and goes away because of this.

I hope life is treating you all well.

Bill, AKA DaBillmann.


	8. Chapter 7 DO Opposites Attract?

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. I mentioned in the last "chapter" I wasn't going to have as much time for writing because he was sick. Well, he passed away on May 3rd, the day after I posted that. My Dad was the greatest man I'll ever know. He was an amateur writer himself, mostly poems, though he hadn't written in years. He'd read some of what I posted here last summer, and he told me "I was very proud. You're better than i ever was". So, this chapter is for you Dad. I love you.**

A/N: It's been forEVER since i updated this story. I thought i had a lot of ideas for it, but, they just never seem to come to the forefront of my twisted brain. However, I remembered something i had planned for Bill's history at about the same time I heard the old Paula Abdul song Opposites Attract again, and this scene came together. The song is not perfect. Bill wouldn't smoke, he likes singing too much to take chances with his voice like that. Plus, his family is wealthy so it seems unlikely he'd always be broke, but, a lot of songs in Glee seem to have issues like that. LOL.

Timeline: Season One. After Rachel dated Puck but before Jesse St. Douchebag. Bill and Rachel have been dating, but nobody really understands.

 **Chapter 7: DO Opposites Attract?**

Bill looked up from doing his locker combination to see his Unholy Trinity standing there, Santana and Britt in their Cheerio uniforms, Quinn, in "civvies", her baby bump starting to show.

"So, what is the deal?" Santana asked him bluntly. "HOW are you dating Manhands Berry?"

Bill sighed. He'd sorta known this was coming. He'd been at least somewhat attracted to Rachel from the moment he first saw Puck throw that slushy in her face. He knew his girls didn't like Rachel, and Rachel was kind of a pain sometimes, especially with her purposely outing the fact that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby, but, somehow, the two had found themselves dating and Bill was pretty sure he was falling in love with her..

"You two are nothing alike," added Quinn. Britt, who actually seemed like she might be starting to like Rachel, kept quiet.

Bill sighed again and shut his locker. "Well, it's kinda boring to date someone just like yourself," he told them.

"Don't play that opposites attract crap with me," scoffed Santana.

Meanwhile, Rachel was having a similar conversation with Kurt.

"I mean, he's a great guy," said Kurt. "But, well, I just don't see it."

"It CAN be difficult," Rachel told him as the two walked down the hall. "But, like you said, he's a great guy, even if we DO seem to be polar opposites.

If she was honest with herself, Rachel was far less sure about the relationship than Bill was. She just felt like there was a strong probability that BOTH of their hearts lay elsewhere.

She turned a corner, coming face to face with Bill, just as Kurt, apparently in unison with Santana, Brittany and Quinn, was repeating how he simply didn't get it.

As their eyes met, and the rest of New Directions seems to gather around, everythign changed. Music started in the background and Bill and Rachel both started bobbing their heads, then started singing.

Rachel: (Looking to Bill with a saomewhat flirty smile) Baby seems we never ever agree

I like the movies

Bill;(Shrugs) And I like T.V.

Rachel: I take things serious

And you take 'em light

Bill: You go to bed early

And I party all night

Rachel: (Indicates the rest of New Directions) Our friends are sayin'

Bill:We ain't gonna last

Rachel: Cuz I move slowly

Bill:And baby I'm fast

(Bill pulls Rachel into his arms and the two begin dancing)

I like it quiet

Rachel: And I love to shout

Both: But when we get together

It just all works out

Rachel: I take-2 steps forward

Bill: I take-2 steps back

Both: We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Rachel:And you know-it ain't fiction

Bill:Just a natural fact

Both:We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Bill: (Points at Rachel)She likes it neat

Rachel: (Points at Bill) And he makes a mess

Bill: I take it easy

Rachel: Baby I get obsessed

Bill: She's got the money

Rachel: And he's always broke

I don't like cigarettes

Bill: And I like to smoke

(The two sort of dance their way down the hall, their friends following)

Rachel:Things in common

Bill:Just ain't a one

Both:But when we get together

We have nothin' but fun

Rachel:I take-2 steps forward

Bill: I take-2 steps back

Both: We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Rachel: And you know-it ain't fiction

Bill:Just a natural fact

Both:We come together

Cuz opposites attract

(Next thing they all knew, they were all in the choir room and Bill and Rachel were performing for Mr. Shue and the group)

Bill: Baby ain't it somethin'

How we lasted this long

Rachel:You and me

Provin' everyone wrong

Don't think we'll ever

Get our differences patched

Bill:Don't really matter

Both:Cuz we're perfectly matched

Rachel:I take-2 steps forward

Bill: take-2 steps back

Both:We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Rachel:And you know-it ain't fiction

Bill:Just a natural fact

Both:We come together

Cuz opposites attract

Bill spun Rachel around, then gathered her into his arms, dipping her way back as the music to the song ended. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, smiling, then he stood her up straight and they turned to the group. Mr. Shue stood and started clapping as most of the rest did the same.

Bill and Rachel were both very flushed and "in the moment" and neither noticed the looks on Finn and the Unholy Trinity's faces. If they did, would they have seen...jealousy?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Not sure I like how this one came out. I had a little trouble with the 'stage directions" during the song part, but, I think I got what was going on across. Let me know what you think. Also, the shift to the choir room may have seemed abrupt, but, that often happened on the show. They would start out having a moment like something out of a musical, then next thing you know, they'd be performing the song in front of the group.


	9. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
